meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 033c
3:51:11 PM Canto: From your perspective, things were proceeding normally. You were doing whatever it is your normally do. Maybe you were settled down to sleep for the night, maybe you were in the middle of a pitched battle of some kind, maybe you were getting drunk in a pub. 3:53:36 PM | Edited 3:54:33 PM Canto: Which makes it extremely disorienting to find yourselves standing in these glossy black metal cylinders opening up into a dark room dimly lit with a sickly green light. 3:55:36 PM Canto: You're dressed as you were, with all the gear on you that you had before. 3:58:01 PM Canto: The cylinders you're in are next to each other, so each of you can look over and see the other. There's no one else about. 3:58:20 PM Berin: Berin blinks slowly at the dim light. Feeling rather lethargic, his normally sharp mind is having difficulties getting started, it seems. 3:59:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: "This... is not on my map." Aziz stumbles from the tube, looking for all the world as if he had fallen asleep midstep and only barely recovered. He stares back at the tube he emerged from, as if expecting it to be something other than a capsule. 4:00:59 PM Canto: As your eyes adjust to the greenish light, you find you're in a room whose walls are lined with similar pods. The room is long, stretching out of view to your left and right. 4:01:52 PM Canto: The light seems to have no source, either. The ceiling and floor are made of the same glossy black metal as the cylinders. 4:02:08 PM Berin: The noise from his comrade-in-tubes makes Berin blink over at the man. Having someone to query makes Berin croak out something that may have been a question. He swallows, and tries again, "Where are we?" He's still in his tube. 4:03:31 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden sound. "I... would have asked you," he manages, scanning the tubes for the source of the voice. 4:05:52 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari checks his pack, his pulse, and his hair. Finding all in order (and no sign of drugging), Aziz approaches the other occupied tube. 4:06:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Do you plan to come out of there..? 4:06:46 PM | Edited 4:07:05 PM Berin: A human male, clad in a solid suit of armor with a steel breastplate. A sword may be visible at his hip, depending on visibility. He's on the stout side, with what appears to be actual fat, instead of muscle. He blinks more quickly, getting up to speed. He climbs out of his tube, and stumbles. Not drunkenly, but clumsily. 4:08:20 PM | Edited 4:08:29 PM Berin: Finally out of his tube, Berin straightens up, and looks up and down the row of tubes. "This is very disturbing," he remarks. "I was riding my horse, plodding along and about to fall asleep sitting in the saddle, then I'm waking up here." 4:10:53 PM Aziz al-Awlari: "I was walking back from market..." the well-dressed merchant indicates a well-stocked backpack. Glass vials full of dyes and inks jangle merrily from meshwork pouches, hanging above a thick roll of white silk. "Ah..." he seems to catch himself, then offers the armored man a hand. "Aziz... merchant of magical means." 4:15:25 PM Canto: There's a weird smell in the room as well, an odd, tangy metallic smell. Reminscent of a lot of blood. If you've smelled that sort of thing before. 4:16:05 PM Berin: Berin regards the merchant as he talks, and promptly returns the handshake. "Berin Varn, priest of The Sovereign Host." He eyes Aziz's pack, and gives a nod. "Both Aureon and Kol Korran would be pleased by your work, I think, Kol Korrath more so." Berin starts patting himself down, looking for his possessions. He finds the sword, shield, and his holy symbol, but nothing else. "I hope Cara shows up," he laments. "She's a fine mare and has all my things, too." 4:17:31 PM Berin: Berin is no stranger to the smell of blood, having dealt with it personally in battle, and in his duties as a priest, healing the wounded. 4:18:07 PM Canto: As you guys take stock, one of the cylinders-- one of the still closed cylinders, makes a hissing noise as its front splits open. 4:18:33 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I hope they've food in this place... otherwise we're like as not to starve. 4:19:27 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari approaches the newly-opened capsule with no small amount of trepidation, curiosity only just getting the better of him. "Anyone... home?" 4:20:01 PM Berin: Berin spins about when the tube suddenly opens, drawing his sword with his right hand as he goes. His shield remains on his back. The reaction shows he's not quite as mellow about this situation as it would seem. He watches Aziz approach the tube. 4:21:13 PM Canto: It opens slowly, revealing a stout dwarven fellow dressed in well-made leather armor. He has dark skin and reddish-brown hair, and curiously, defying the stereotype, no beard. 4:23:56 PM Berin: Berin sheathes the sword, seeing another sentient like himself. He moves closer to the tube. 4:24:00 PM Canto: After a moment, he coughs, and rubs his eyes. 4:24:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari jostles the dwarf softly with one arm. "You alright in there..?" 4:25:23 PM Canto: He opens his eyes and draws a short sword in one swift motion. "Who are you? I'll take you both together! I'll take you both apart!" 4:27:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari raises his (unarmed) hands, skittering back a few steps at the show of weaponry. "Easy, friend, easy. We're just as lost as you. Do you... remember how you got here?" 4:28:07 PM | Edited 4:28:15 PM Berin: Berin steps back as Aziz does, giving the dwarf some space. 4:28:18 PM Canto: He calms down, lowering the blade. "Last I knew, I was settling down for the night in the inn." 4:29:28 PM | Edited 4:29:41 PM Berin: "I was riding along on my horse," Berin chimes in. "Almost asleep, but still awake. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in that black cylinder there." He points at it. 4:30:02 PM Canto: The dwarf nods. "They call me Hack." 4:30:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz. Merchant of magical means. 4:30:29 PM | Edited 4:30:37 PM Berin: "Berin, Varn if you want a surname to go with it." 4:30:45 PM Canto: Hack: So. Where are we? 4:31:03 PM Berin: "Good question. I don't know." 4:31:54 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Nor I... let alone how we got here. 4:33:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari ponders a moment, fingers tangled in his sparse beard. "The only commonality is that we were just doing normal things... no one was toying with any funny magic rituals at last recollection? Anything that could have caused teleportations, or banishments..?" 4:34:00 PM Canto: Hack: I'm no magician. 4:34:19 PM Berin: Berin shakes his head. "I have no magic of that type, and I do not go poking aobut ancient ruins - the currently living are more my concern." 4:34:58 PM Canto: Hack looks around the room, and the still closed pods. "Huh." 4:36:01 PM Berin: Berin looks about for an exit to this room. "Well, if we don't know where we are, the wisest thing to do would be to try and find out." 4:36:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I'll second that. Choose a direction, I suppose? 4:36:37 PM Canto: Hack nods. "Left." 4:36:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Left's as good as any. 4:37:47 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari starts down the path to the left, pack jingling softly as he goes. 4:37:54 PM Berin: Berin nods. "Left it is, then." He turns and begins to walk in that direction. "I just hope this place isn't home to anyone hostile." 4:38:22 PM Canto: You guys make your way down the length of the room. You find quite a few other open pods. 4:38:49 PM Berin: Berin checks to see if the open pods are occupied. 4:39:23 PM Canto: Nope. 4:39:25 PM Canto: Empty. 4:40:01 PM Berin: Berin also inspects the closed pods. Occupied? Impossible to tell? 4:40:41 PM Canto: All the pods that are open are empty. you can't tell with the closed pods, as they're completely opaque. 4:40:54 PM Canto: Heck, if you hadn't seen it, you wouldn't even know they opened -- no visible seams on the front. 4:42:12 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari raps on a column, seeing if it sounds hollow. 4:42:28 PM Berin: Berin steps back from inspecting a closed pod. "I suppose they won't open until someone else is taken, like we were." Berin frowns. "I'd really like to know why we were chosen, or who chose us." 4:42:38 PM Canto: It's definitely not hollow. 4:44:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Perhaps they're single use... some sort of teleportation obelisk, like a wand with only one charge... designed so when they "break," they break open? 4:44:31 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari ponders absently as he walks, muttering barely-audibly under his breath 4:45:17 PM Berin: "But for what purpose? If we were to be abducted, it would have to be for a reason. But there's nobody here to greet us, or capture us." 4:46:06 PM | Edited 4:46:14 PM Canto: You reach the end of the room, and find a door, you think. A round portal, one of those fancy iris-shaped doors. 4:46:58 PM Canto: No visible mechanism to open it. 4:47:27 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari attempts to knock! 4:47:59 PM Berin: Berin eyes the portal. "Is it a door, do you think?" He looks over the frame, looking for some indication of purpose. 4:49:48 PM Canto: As Aziz touches it, it opens, revealing a hallway constructed of a tan, coral-like material. The floor is covered with a silver metal grating covering a series of conduits, pipes, and wires, and light comes from glowing domes set into the ceiling at regular intervals. It's much brighter and warmer in the hallway -- completely different than the cylinder room. 4:50:24 PM Berin: "Well, that works too," Berin admits. 4:52:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari passes through the "portal," eyeing the walls with no small amount of distrust. "These walls... I have seen this material. Coral? It comes from sea life... but why would it be used for walls..?" 4:53:30 PM Canto: Hack looks at the walls with mistrust. 4:55:13 PM Canto: The hallway curves to the left and to the right. Give me a Notice roll. 4:55:49 PM Berin: Berin moves along with Aziz. "I've not heard of a ship that's not made of anything but wood." He moves closer to one of the wall, and tries to touch it. "But, things made of unusual materials can sometimes be a sign of extraplanar origin." He pauses, then adds, "Or extreme eccentricity." 4:58:35 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari proceeds down the left corridor, trusting in Hack's luck so far. "I would believe more the former than the latter... this place reeks of magicks of some form." 4:58:39 PM Aziz al-Awlari: How else would we have come here? 4:58:42 PM Berin: "I hear voices," Berin immediately remarks. He points to the left. "That way." 4:58:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari immediately stops in his tracks. 4:59:07 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...you're armed. You first?